Naruto secret seal
by deathsnare
Summary: Naruto is adopted in to the uchiha clan and he is sealed with the kyuubi but also one other person. Now he has a split path destroy the leaf or protect it. danzo rises from the shadows who will stop him.
1. Chapter 1 secret seal updated

_**Naruto secret seal**_

_**Naruto**_

The lonely sun kiss blond was alone as always it was late at night Naruto was 5 that year ,but he did not know fate had him in a head lock. He smelled smoke he realize his apartment was on fire. He desperately trying to escape he ran outside. Only to find a mob of drunk sicken villager ready to attack him. This was not the first time they have tried to attack him. He became a pro of evading these idiots. He dash over the villagers he leap roof to roof as they were not skilled a enough to follow. Waited until everything died down as he watch his burning apartment crash to the floor. That day he slept on the roof knowing they will attack again.

* * *

_**village meeting**_

Fugaku Uchiha started the meeting asking the third hokage welcome Naruto into the Uchiha clan as he did not enjoy watching the little kid suffer. he was willing to adopt the kid in his hokage and said "fine Fugaku you can uptake Naruto uzamaki in your clan.". The other clans went on an out rage surprised of the old kage decision. "SHUT UP"yelled the kage was very piss you all are dismiss. Fugaku sent two Uchiha to get Naruto and all of was of his what left of his stuff before leaving the meeting.

* * *

**Naruto  
**

The two nin shushin in front of Naruto who was sleep in a curl two ninja got a bucket of and poured it on the sleeping child as the kid flash awake. He panic of the thought he was drowning. Naruto stared at the two ninja and they said "my name Shishui and he 's Itachi you are now have a new family". Naruto was confuse as he did not under stand. They interduce Naruto to the Uchiha clan. He had lived with the famous body flicker shishui uchiha. Shishui had taken him out to ichiraku ramen which was one budget cut they could not keep. as naruto ate like a machine. He was a bother Naruto never had known it was soon fade as shadows ate his light.

_**author note**_

**I'm a new writer please review. Tell me if see any error this was a little introduction I promise it will get bigger as it goes on. I had updated this chapter please review and tell me if you want me to update.**


	2. Chapter 2 NEW TRUTH

DISCLAIMER I do not own naruto

* * *

Naruto had began to train with Itachi and Shisui as they tried to teach him fireball Justus the uchiha signature move he gotten better over the year. People did even attack him knowing he was part of the uchiha clan. He had gotten rid of the yellow jump suit for a black shirt with uchiha symbol on the back with black cargo pants.( like Sasuke at final chunin exam) Naruto had finally got it down as he made the the fire ball Jutsu. "it took you long enough" shisui tease as he knew Naruto was a very fast learner. "Naruto shuishi and i have some mission to do go perfect that justu and work on you crappy chakra control" Itachi had spoke in a casual tone. He abhor Itachi for that voice at times. Naruto began training as Itachi Shisui shushin off. "you are progressing fast I see" a dark voice spoke but Naruto saw no one around. "what a delusional kid with so much potential" Naruto got irritated "where are you" he yelled. Surprisingly it responded "I'm in your head you dumb ass" he didn't understand "let me explain im Madara Uchiha you hear hear me in fairytale but I'm was sealed inside you. The landscape around Naruto began to change he appear it old like Uchiha building. When he gaze around he saw the kyuubi in a huge cage and Madara in his olden armor he sat down on a chair."Naruto thank to the seal you absorbing my chakra slowly also the kyuubi lucky for me I won't ever be all the way absorb. then again if you die I die" Naruto had so many question going through his it was about to burst. madara now on personally trained him he had never told anyone about Madara. Madara help with question Naruto had answering every question."Naruto you should perfect you shushin so you could make it with out smoke sound or hand seal."Madara preach. It him night and to the technique down. after week of constant practice he had perfected the shushin. He return from his inner mind he was ready to use it on Sasuke. He appear at his compound. he invited him out. once he stepped out his house Naruto kept shushining with him until he got angry. "stop doing that stupid jutsu"Naruto responded your just depress that you can't stop it." finally Naruto and Sasuke finally got to training.

* * *

_**one month later.**_

Naruto woke out of bed to the chirping birds hoping to train on justus with Shuishi. "you woke up finally" he was cooking soup and waiting for Naruto to change in to training clothes. they ate breakfast 'Naruto are ready for the academy it only week away". Naruto was more than ready he knew ,but he increase his learning pace using the shadow clone jutsu. They collect information even when he not there. Naruto was also aware that he can also skip the academy. He had wanted Sishui to become his sensei and Sasuke in the team to but he did not Know who will be the the girl on the team. "Naruto you can't be worrying about you teammates you need to be training and sharping your mind." Madara had told Naruto in the past. He was trying to stop thinking about it but he couldn't help to wonder. It was hereditary for to dream of high goals he dream of being head of the Uchiha military branch.

* * *

_** next week**__**  
**_

Sasuke and Naruto attended to their first day in the academy under their new teacher Iruka sensei. they have excelled far beyond all the other students only one who was catching up was Hinata Hyuuga (in my story she not so shy). She was from a rival clan so they did not mix well. Beside their fan girls(yes i went there) did like her either. So their was always tension when they went around her." Class now you must preform the shushin to past this semester" Naruto watch as Hinata was called up when she formed her hand sign instead of shushin roots burst out of the ground!?

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**I cut the story right their because I was running low on idea. I'm also open to any to any suggestion. correct me on any spelling error I will post by next week.**_


	3. Chapter 4 aweakenstorm

**thank you for reviewing**

**strongbridge- thank you for being my first reviewer. Thank you all for following my story.**

The roots sprouted trees they kept going until they crowded the room. Naruto left in awe "I guess we have more competition." The students evacuated the academy as it was eaten by the trees. Anbu black ops had taken Hinata to a remote location until further orders. Naruto knew this was not good news. People making crowds as escaping student fled from the scene.

* * *

ninja council **  
**

"What are going to do about are new found senju." Danzo ponder of the thought of controlling that power. " How did a Senju get in the Hyuuga clan in the first place." every one peered over to Haishi. He tried to avoid this topic instead he stalled " what are we going to do about the destroy academy." danzo replied "the root will have someone to fix it. ill take Senju from your evil scheme"**Both of you all you think about is power she a human not a weapon. Danzo you take care of the mess and the Senju will stay under the hyuuga this meeting is over " **Sarutobi scolded. Danzo won't let Sarutobi stop him this time he has his own plans now. he arlready plan to perfect a super soldier.

* * *

Uchiha compound

Naruto understand the beef between Uchiha and Senju he just did not understand why they have to hate each other. " young ones shouldn't struggle with things they never understand" Madara again disturbing his thought "why do you all ways talk like it is a mystery I can't stand this. you will so it will be all clear. Naruto went over to Itachi house so Itachi can teach some genjutsu. he won't up the lazy prodigy up from his constant nap. Naruto what the matter I though I'm not teaching you tomorrow' "It is tomorrow don't you remember" Itachi got ready to train Naruto first by changing his clothe. Naruto waited for him out in konaha training grounds

* * *

Hyuuga compound

Hinata was delivered to the front door of the Hyuuga compound she new Haishi was going to be ferrous about losing control over her powers. The two guards welcome her into the compound"welcome back Hinata sama" they with out showing a drop of emotion. she walk past without responding she out each corner for Haishi until she reached her room. She ponder her though of Haishi punishment she did not know what came over but she savor the peace in quiet while it lasted she knew it was about to get very rowdy. A messager from the branch had message her to the report to the clan dojo she was nervous as ever. when she step in the dojo. Haishi sat there alone " I'm not upset that you you destroyed the academy ... but I am angry that you don't demonstrate your power in battle. I have be training with Yamato since you have awaken your doujutsu. I expect great results from you. "yes sir" she was nervous about training with the creepy high low sensie

* * *

Uchiha training field  
"Naruto you given up already " Naruto was horrible at genjutsu. He can do the jutsu just can make it believable" Itachi had been messing with for hours. "**Naruto borrow some of my spiritual chakra i'm tire of him evading the genjutsu with his Sharigan . "**Naruto felt Madara chakra flowing inside him **Kokuangyo no jutsu (Bringer-of-darkness technique).** The light around Itachi was devour into complete darkness he couldn't see a thing. Naruto was glad he had master the jutsu. Finally when Itachi escape the genjutsu he spoke with lots of questions "Naruto how do you know that jutsu that the is the first hokage technique. Naruto stutter at the question " it came to me" he did not want Itachi know about Madara. Itachi became suspicous but he let it go.

* * *

**author note**

**Please keep review tell me what you think ill even answer any question.****This all I got for now I'll will writing I'm just going to now that you for following. There is also a poll please vote. I might start a new story but I try to finish this story up.**


End file.
